Kitchen Confessions
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: DEDICATION TO XTINE! Ani finally comes to the realization that he's in love with his master. So what's cooking in the kitchen that will have this Padawan Hot and Hungry? R&R please and thankyou. ONESHOT


**Dedicated to one of the marvelous Jedi Diva's, Xtine. With all the wonders and adventures you given us, here is a little treat for you on your birthday. Happy Birthday GIRLY!**

Kitchen Confessions

This was it, he had finally come to the conclusion that he was madly, head over his heals, out of this galaxy, in love. With Obi-Wan Kenobi, with his master, with his mentor, with the man that was currently cooking in the kitchen.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but it had, and now he had no idea what to do with these new found feelings. It was as if only weeks ago, all he felt towards his master was a brotherly kind of love. The love that Obi-Wan had taken him in, trained him as a Jedi, taught him all he knew (or attempted too, Anakin still was nowhere near as patient as Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi), made him in to the man he was today.

He lazily brought his eyes up and down Obi-Wan's back, as the older man worked his way in the kitchen. Cooking something absolutely mouth watering no doubt. Well… At least one of them had the ability to use the kitchen.

Anakin's eyes landed on his masters firm and toned ass, the perfect ass. How he wished he could just go up behind his master, spin him around, grab that perfect ass, and shove the man against himself. Yeah… that sounded nice.

He wouldn't mind doing something else to that ass either.

_Mind out of the gutter! Now that I know I have these feelings, what the hell am I going to do about them?_

Anakin's eyes glazed over as he remembered yesterday afternoon, like it was the best day of his life. Actually, so far, it was the best day of his life. It happened in the showers, just after dueling.

He was washing himself of the sweat he had accumulated over the half an hour dueling session with his Master. Anakin had lathered the soup in his normally spiky hair, and hummed to himself silently. There was nothing better then a good lightsabre match, and when he was dueling Obi-Wan, it was always good. Anakin was getting better and better with his sabre skills, and he marveled in the idea of becoming stronger and more helpful to his master when they went on missions.

The water cascaded over his body; thoughts consumed of later battles, his master at his side, always by his side, no one else's.

Anakin stopped washing his hair for a moment, his hands still clutched into his blond locks, and looked thoughtfully at the wall before him. _Where on earth had that come from? Once I become a Knight, I'm sure Obi-Wan may take on more Padawan's, it will be great for them. Obi-Wan is an exceptional master._

He couldn't help but frown, a mad possessiveness piercing his heart. He would one day leave Obi-Wan. He would have to move in to his own apartment, attempt to cook for himself, live by himself, be absolutely lonely.

At that thought, a sudden wave of depression smacked him. Not wanting to think any more on the subject, Anakin quickly rinsed his hair, and grabbed a bar of soap to finish washing quickly so he could go and do something to keep him busy.

Scrubbing his body rather viciously and with a vengeance, he had completely forgotten that Obi-Wan was in the shower with him.

"Anakin?" That deep inner core accent rippled through the air and struck the younger mans gut with heat waves. Looking up, Anakin made eye contact with his master, indicating that he was listening. "Is something wrong?" Sighing, Anakin shook his head sending little sprays of water around him.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Master. I was just thinking that's all, and I got a little too caught up in my thoughts." With a nod, Obi-Wan left it at that and turned back to the shower spray to rid himself of the bubbles of soap.

Which of course, caught Anakin's eye.

He couldn't tare his gaze from him, not even if the force knocked him to his ass at this very minute. His eyes roamed the taut body of his master. His Master was standing towards the showers spray, his head tipped backwards, his eyes closed in a content bliss as he ran his hands over his chest in an attempt to rid himself of the bubbles.

He looked like a god, a hot, sexy, smoldering, delicious god that Anakin wanted a piece of. A groan escaped his lips, and he turned quickly back to the shower in an attempt to ignore the fact that he had just been drooling over his master. His heart pumped wildly in his chest, and he could feel another wave of heat pool between his legs.

_Well, shit!_

Rinsing himself off as fast as he could, Anakin scampered out of the showers, shoved his clothes on, and ran out of the bathrooms, his hair still dripping wet.

He had known then, that the feelings he had been having over the past couple of weeks had gone deeper then family love, or a Master and Padawan Bond. No, what he had felt was love. A love that he wished his master would return, but he knew Obi-Wan only felt like a brother, maybe even a father at best. No, his feelings would have to stay hidden, locked away from the world.

But damn, Obi-Wan wasn't making it any easier for him. Anakin looked at his master again, as Obi-Wan swiveled his hips to an imaginary beat. It always seemed that when his master cooked he went in to his own world. A world, Anakin hoped, that Obi-Wan pictured him tying his Padawan to a bed and having his wicked ways with him.

Yeah, that would be nice. By now he was slipping in to his own world, and he just wanted to watch Obi-Wan work a bit more. He could slip in to his own world in the privacy of his room, with no clothes and his own hand.

Depressing.

A whimper broke past his locked feelings, and escaped from his lips to echo through the quite kitchen. Obi-Wan stopped, and to Anakin's horror, turned around a concerned look gracing his normally calm features.

"Are you alright Padawan?"

"I'm fine Master. Just getting extremely hungry and the smell of your cooking is going to make me beg for it soon." To his surprise, a wide grin broke across Obi-Wan's face, and a chuckle sounded through the room.

"It'll be done soon, _Anakin" _The ginger haired man turned back to what he was doing, and Anakin gapped at him. _Was it me, or did he say my name in a--- Noooo, it was me. I'm sure of it. But what if… No._

"Anakin, could you please get the dishes?"

"Sure thing Master." Rising from the table, Anakin made his way in to the kitchen and stood just behind Obi-Wan. His Master was currently tossing a salad, and the dishes were just above his head.

Feeling a little awkward, the younger man (who was slightly taller then Obi-Wan, much to his masters' dismay) leaned over Obi-Wan and opened the cupboard. Once his hands were occupied with a couple of plates, he began to pull them out of the cupboard… until his master bumped in to his chest.

Goosebumps exploded across his body, his legs began to wobble and the plates in his hands began to clatter together. Taking in a deep breath, Anakin quickly moved backwards and placed the plates on the table.

_Sweet force, this is going to be a lot harder then I thought._ Moving back in to the kitchen, Anakin purposely moved as far away from his master as he could, grabbed the cups from another cupboard, and brought them back to the table.

"Anakin, I need you for a moment." With an exasperated sigh, the Padawan moved back into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters… away from his master.

Obi-Wan looked up, and with a sigh, walked over to Anakin, took his hand and gave it a slight tug. "You're going to be near the stove," Anakin cringed at the word stove, "and I'm going to pass you the pasta to strain."

Anakin looked straight in to Obi-Wan's eyes; his heart began to pound even more as he was dragged to the stove. (Whether from fear of the stove or the contact between him and his master…)

Standing side by side, Obi-wan took the huge pot off the stove and passed it over to Anakin. Anakin swiftly took it from Obi-Wan, avoiding any more contact, and hurried to the sink.

"Be careful Anakin, I don't want you to-" Promptly, Anakin bobbed the pot just a little to hard, and boiling water spilled over onto his hand.

"Shit!" He hissed out, dropped the pot on the counter (resulting in more water spilling over the side) and threw his hurt hand under the tap. Cursing under his breath, Anakin was at his last strand of patience.

_Idiotic, no good, stupid, stupid, stupid POT! I loathe this kitchen, I loath everything about this kitchen. From it's to shiny cupboards all the way down to its perfectly mopped floor. I have half the mind to spit on-_

Warm hands took hold if his own, and Anakin locked his jaw hoping a moan wouldn't tease its way pass his lips. Looking up, he once again lost himself in his Master's eyes, and then he swept in to claim the older mans lips.

_Fuck it. It's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all._

Anakin moved his lips over his masters, letting his tongue run across those luscious lips, asking, pleading, begging for entrance. Coherent thought was an issue at the moment as the heat coiled around his entire being and settled directly in his heart… only to ice as he realized Obi-Wan was not responding.

For the first time, in all of his 17 years, all of the battles and hardships he had endured, Anakin lost his confidence. Lost his inner strength to continue, the thought of Obi-Wan not returning his feelings crashed in to his very soul, tearing his very being apart from him. Pulling back sharply, he couldn't make eye contact. Instead he looked down at the floor and awkward silence spreading in the air like a highly contagious disease.

Then he heard a chuckle.

_He's laughing! LAUGHING! I just humiliated myself, and he decides to laugh at me! What kind of sick, twisted son of a bitch did I fall for?_

A crimson blush spread across Anakin's tanned cheeks. He whipped his head up to glare directly at his so called _master, _and give him a piece of his mind, when Obi-Wan caressed that same cheek.

Leaning in, he spoke in a gentle voice, as if he was soothing the aches of a young child.

"I was wondering when you would finally act on what you feel Ani." Anakin's jaw promptly dropped open, and his eyes widened in shock. Obi-Wan continued. "I had tried to urge you to confess your feelings to me soon but being you, Ani, you seemed to have a daftness that clouds all that is obvious."

Not bothering to even make a smart remark on that last statement Anakin looked deep with in his master's eyes. Seeing the truth, seeing how Obi-Wan felt about him, his love for him. It was overwhelming and calming at the same time, knowing that his master, his mentor, his love, was _in love_ with him as well.

No more words were needed, as Obi-Wan leaned forward and upwards, he kissed Anakin gently. There lips forming together in a perfect match, their tongues battling for dominance (in which Obi-Wan let Anakin win… this time around).

Hands groped, grabbed, pulled, with the hunger to feel the others flesh. Shirts were removed in a hectic frenzy, hands ran across bare chests, and kisses were placed wherever and whenever they could.

"Anakin, Anakin." Obi-Wan moaned out, and shivers racked the younger mans body. Looking up from the delicious pulse point he had been suckling on, Anakin smiled with content.

"Yes _Obi-wan?" _The blonde smiled again, as his master shivered at the husky tone of his voice.

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you Obi-Wan." And just before things could heat up, the water spilled over the sink, soaking the feet of both Jedi's. Both men looked at each other, and then launched themselves at the tap.

"hahahaha! Sorry Obi-wan, it would seem I was distracted." Obi-Wan chuckled at his Padawan's excuse, and grabbed a towel to mop up the mess.

"Well, I just hope you don't get distracted in the kitchen any more. I feel the bedroom is used for such distractions." Obi-Wan said with a glint in his eye. Anakin couldn't help but chuckle and imagine the distractions his master would grace him with that night.

"Hold on a sec Obi-Wan!" His masters earlier words finally sinking in. "You knew I liked you and you didn't TELL ME?" Obi-Wan just laughed and mopped up some more water.

"Like I said Anakin, you can be just a tad bit Daft." Anakin threw a cloth at his lover, and made a snatch at him. Obi-Wan dodged it, and ran straight out of the kitchen and right for the bedrooms.

Although their suppers would be cold, it would seem that the kitchen wasn't such a bad place after all

The End

C.S: I'm actually going to be making a second part, with Obi-Wan as the main focus… so you understand that this Jedi Master… Is just plain wicked. LOL, it'll go into detail about his thoughts… and the (hopefully) subtle hints throughout this first part become painfully obvious when Obi explains his actions.

All flames will be used to roast some marshmellows for the s'mores Obi and Ani will eat on their picnic.


End file.
